


A Taste of Home

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2014 [5]
Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: As much as Hyde loves living in London he still misses Japan. When Tetsu comes to visit him over Christmas he knows they're going to have a great time, he just didn't quite bargain on how amazing time with Tetsu would actually be.





	A Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal user Lovelydagger23 for Christmas (2014).

            Hyde stood in Heathrow airport, desperately waiting for his friend to arrive. He missed Tetsu so much, his crazy friend was always able to make him laugh. He'd thought he'd enjoy England, and for the most part he did, but he missed Japan so badly sometimes. He missed eating the bento's his mother had lovingly made for him before every school day, he missed being able to speak Japanese and the feeling that he belonged. Most of all though he missed the people, which was why he was so desperate to see his childhood friend.

            Short, even by Japan's standards, Hyde was struggling to see over the crowd at arrivals. Just as he was about to panic about Tetsu even finding him, the crowd shifted and he found himself at the front. Just in time as Tetsu was walking through the double doors, his eyes scanning the crowd searching for him.

            “Tetsu!” Hyde called out, slipping under the barrier, a lack of height wasn't always a disadvantage, and running into Tetsu's awaiting arms. “I missed you so much.”

            “I've missed you too.” Tetsu confessed and then, much to Hyde's surprise, they were kissing. Eager desperate kisses built from all the sexual tension between them in the past. That had been what had brought him here in the first place, a one-sided love that was going nowhere. He couldn't be around his crush every day, his heart breaking knowing his friend was straight and would never love him in this way.

            “Tetsu?” Hyde asked confused. “What was that?”

            “I was a fool to let you go. I'm gay, I’ve always been gay but I was too afraid and I hurt you. I'm not scared anymore. I'm not here for a quick visit, I want to bring you back with me.” Tetsu announced.

            “Tetsu.” Hyde repeated, was that the only word he was able to say?

            “Not here,” Tetsu ordered, grabbing Hyde's hand and his case and leading them both through the airport.

            “My car is on the third floor.” Hyde managed to remember as they reached the car park. This time Hyde toom the lead and leading Tetsu to his car and unlocking the doors. His head was racing with the shock. Tetsu wanted him? Had come all this way just to drag him back to Japan? It was what he had wanted but he had a life here. At very least he should finish his education.

            Getting in the car Tetsu's lips were on his again and all rational thoughts were forgotten. It was everything he had imagined kissing Tetsu would be. He always had known Tetsu would be an amazing kisser, confident but gentle, able to take control and back off when required. He felt weak against him.

            “I hope you don't live far,” Tetsu commented as he pulled back. “I don't know how much longer I can wait for you.”

            “Twenty minutes,” Hyde replied. Twenty minutes and Tetsu would be in his bed. The thought alone would make it hard to focus on driving. “So, what made you realise you were gay?”

            “Watching you leave,” Tetsu admitted. “I felt like my heart was breaking. That's when I knew I loved you. Remember how I booked this trip almost straight away?”

            “For over three months?” Hyde asked. “You waited that long?”

            “I was experimenting with men. I needed to make sure,” Tetsu confessed. “Everyone looked like you, in some way. Or acted like you. It's only you I could love.”

            “Why are you telling me this?” Hyde asked. “You're just making me jealous you know.”

            “I'm not starting anything on a lie,” Tetsu responded. “Or clouded truth. Would you rather you found out later?”

            “No.” Hyde admitted trying to shake the thought of Tetsu with other men out of his head. He'd hardly been a virgin himself in those three months.

            “There you go.” Tetsu replied turning on the radio and grinning to find it already programmed to a station that he could enjoy.

 

            Hyde shared his flat with a single room mate who had gone home for Christmas. The agreement had been Tetsu could sleep in his room but now there wasn't a single question about that happening. Tetsu would be in his room every night, he wouldn't have it any other way.

            They both stopped at the door to take their shoes off, something Tetsu did on instinct though his roommate still struggled to remember. Even in England taking your shoes off wasn't uncommon but Hyde had learned to relax on this issue. Just another cultural difference he had gotten used to.

            “You're watching me like you've never seen a man take his shoes off.” Tetsu joked.

            “Something like that,” Hyde agreed, wishing now Tetsu wasn't quite so Japanese. He just wanted him in the bedroom and yet Tetsu was still taking of his coat and carefully hanging it up on one of the hooks by the door besides the one Hyde had worn. “Leave the case.”

            “Sure.” Tetsu agreed, glancing around as they headed straight for the bedroom and returned to the kiss that had stopped in the car. Parting his lips Hyde allowed Tetsu's tongue to enter his mouth, feeling it pushing lightly against his own. It was hard to believe this was actually Tetsu kissing him, instead of someone he just fantasised to be him.

            “I don't want to move too fast for you.” Hyde confessed trying to control his hormones.

            “Nothing is too fast,” Tetsu replied. “Unless you don't want too.”

            “Let's see,” Hyde said pulling Tetsu's hand down onto his crotch, “Does that feel like I want to wait?”

            “No,” Tetsu replied as he cupped Hyde's erection. “It feels like quite the opposite.”          

            “So? What are you going to do to me?” Hyde asked, knowing how irresistible he looked from the reflection in the mirror. Bedroom eyes were his speciality.

            “Fuck you senseless,” Tetsu replied. “Make you cum screaming my name.”

            “We'll see,” Hyde replied with a shy smile as he began to undress Tetsu, noticing straight away that Tetsu must have started working out. His muscles were just that little bit more defined than they used to be. Everything about him was just that little bit more taken care off. Had all that been for him?

            The truth was he'd seen Tetsu close to naked before. They'd changed together too many times in the school locker room for there to be many secrets left, but he savoured Tetsu's body anyway. Now he was allowed to look he had no intentions of looking away and besides, this was the first time he had ever seen Tetsu's hardened length. Gently he began to stroke it, this was good, nice and hard and perfectly formed. It would feel amazing inside of him.

            He fell naked on the bed, hardly aware that Tetsu had been undressing him the whole time he had been admiring the other man. He waited eagerly as Tetsu retrieved the condoms and lube, not even needing to be told where Hyde kept such things. Hyde was predictable to him in this respect.

            “I could cum just watching you.” Tetsu complained. Doing nothing to help matters Hyde began to stroke himself, deliberately moaning as if it was the most sensational feeling in the world. It was nice, made better that it was making Tetsu lust for him grow, but it wasn't until two long fingers slid inside him that he really began to enjoy it.

            Tetsu could play a man like his beloved bass Hyde realised, as Tetsu's fingers worked inside him. His hands fell to the sheets as he arched his hips upwards. He had thought he wanted this before but that was nothing compared to the lust he felt now.

            “I've never seen a man quite as tempting as you.” Tetsu complained.

            “This is your fault.” Hyde got out, gasping as Tetsu's fingers sent yet more pleasure through him.

            “There's no going back now.” Tetsu warned.

            “I wouldn't even think about it.” Hyde agreed and then Tetsu was inside him sending wave and wave of pleasure through his body. He was losing control, forgetting sense and reason. This wasn't just sex, it was getting reacquainted, learning a new side to each other and making love. There was only ever one man he truly wanted inside him, the man that was expertly pleasuring him right now. Then, just as Tetsu had promised, he came screaming his name. Sweat was dripping of both their bodies, though Tetsu wasn't even closed to finished with him. With closed eyes Hyde enjoyed Tetsu's final trusts, smiling like an idiot when Tetsu's orgasm mimicked his own. Though it was 'Hyde' that was screamed this time.

 

            The rest of the week was spent together as lovers might. Hyde showing him the sights and every tourist attraction he could think of. Every night they returned to his room to repeat the antics of the first night and everything was just wonderful. Only there was that one question that lingered. What would Hyde do when Tetsu left? Was returning to Japan even an option? Maybe he could transfer his course to a Japanese university. Did things work like that? He had no idea. He wasn't even sure he wanted to return.

            “Can't you just move here?” Hyde begged one night as he lay in Tetsu's arms.

            “We don't belong here.” Tetsu complained. Hyde knew he meant that he didn't want to and refused to push the idea. It was true Tetsu's English wasn't nearly as good as his own and even he struggled here. The cultural shock had been difficult to adjust to. It was asking a lot of Tetsu and yet wasn't Tetsu asking a lot of him? Refusing to think about it Hyde stared at the ring on his hand, a Christmas gift from Tetsu.

            “When you thought you were straight you liked bondage.” Hyde replied. The other thing he had been considering. Tetsu's bedroom preferences had never been a secret to him, but now he was Tetsu's lover surely they now had some effect on him.

            “Are you asking for me to tie you up?” Tetsu joked. The thought of doing anything other than making love to Hyde never once crossing his mind. Hyde was innocent and sweet, to do anything that might change that would be the kinkiest thing he had ever done. Though wasn't it only in his mind that Hyde was innocent?

            “If it makes you happy. You know I trust you completely,” Hyde reminded him. “I just wanted you to know that you didn't have to worry about asking me to do these kind of things.”

            “Since when did I ever worry?” Tetsu asked. The answer was actually 'quite a lot' but instead Hyde just kissed him, trying to hold back his own concerns.

 

            “Remember, I'll untie you whenever you ask.” Tetsu reminded Hyde, who was lying naked on the bed, his dark eyes full of worry.

            “I know. Stop fussing.” Hyde ordered. It had been a lot easier to consent to this in theory, but he wasn't going to back down any time soon.

            “I'll keep it simple.” Tetsu promised as he picked up the collar he had bought in a local sex store made from thick leather with five golden coloured rings. The centre piece of his art. That was how he saw it anyway. Gently he brushed Hyde's hair aside as he fastened the collar and then as discussed Hyde went and lay in the middle of the bed. Making sure he was comfortable before they began. Gently Tetsu kissed him before picking up the two ends of rope he had fastened to the headboard bringing them both through the two outer rings in careful knots that would be easy to untie later. He'd practised Shibari for years and knew that knots were important. He needed to be able to release Hyde quickly. Too many people who practised this art wasted rope having to cut their partners out, but he wasn't one of them.

            Taking the left rope, he brought it down and around Hyde's thigh, ensnaring it and pulling the leg into a position that would make it easier for him to pleasure Hyde later. The rope then looped around Hyde's ankle pulling it as close to Hyde's thigh as he thought would be comfortable before repeating the process on the other side. Bringing the ropes back up to the outside rings.

            “Comfortable?” he asked.

            “Exposed.” Hyde confessed. “But seeing as it's you I'm OK with that.”

            “Exposed is good.” Tetsu responded kissing Hyde before he brought the ropes into the next two rings. This time he didn't bring the ropes down far before ordered Hyde to rest his hands on his shoulders. A few careful knots later and Hyde's wrists were encased in a rope cage that held them there. Satisfied this was secure and comfortable, and giving Hyde another kiss as a reward, he looped the rope back down around the inside of his elbows and then around his waist. Knot after knot was tied as he weaved a net of rope up Hyde's torso finishing with that last metal ring where he tied off his creation perfectly.

            “You look amazing. Red always was your colour.” Tetsu complimented, remembering the kiss. “Can I take a picture?”

            “For your collection?” Hyde teased. Tetsu had mentioned once that he collected pictures of all his partners tied up like this. Seeing as Hyde himself had never seen a single image he knew Tetsu would never share these pictures around. “If you like.”

            A few photographs later Tetsu was back, kissing Hyde eagerly. No longer holding back his desire. He had so many ideas of how to tie up Hyde. So much inspiration but he'd keep it at this simple level tonight. Slowly letting Hyde get used to the idea until he loved been tied up as much as Tetsu loved confining him.

            He made extra efforts to pleasure Hyde, kissing every inch of exposed skin until his mouth was wrapped around Hyde's length. He swallowed as much as he could and began to give Hyde the best blow job he had ever experienced.

            Hyde gasped at Tetsu's enthusiasm which hadn't been expected. His friend had embraced a lot of his homosexuality but giving blow jobs was the one thing he hesitated over. It was clear he'd actually rather be on the bottom than use his mouth and so Hyde had stopped trying to encourage him to do this. It was one sexual act he could live without. He knew Tetsu was rewarding him for allowing this to happen. Placing ideas in his mind that pleasure came from the ropes. It was almost brainwashing him to say yes to this again and again. It was working though. He knew he would consent over and over again. No matter how extreme he would do anything to be pleasured like this.

            He came inside Tetsu's mouth, but even that didn't stop the oral pleasure and he soon found himself hard once more. This time fingers inside him added to the experience and he began to lose himself inside the rope cage. He wanted to pull away from the pleasure, it was that intense but he couldn't, and that didn't bother him in the slightest. He was a welling mess of contradictions. Pleasure, confinement, the softness of the bed and the warmth of Tetsu's mouth. That was what his world had become.

            His second orgasm came harder than the first and once again Tetsu swallowed every drop. His mouth continuing to work his length so Hyde could barely tell where his orgasm had ended. Only this time Tetsu pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk. His eyes taking in every inch of Hyde's desperate body. He wanted a photo of this as well but he needed sex more and as desperate as Hyde he stripped naked and grabbed a condom.

            “Why do you always make me so hard?” Tetsu complained as he made his way inside his friend.

            “Because you're a dirty pervert?” Hyde suggested, relieved to find he had some control of his hips and could meet every one of Tetsu's forward thrusts.

            “Ah yes, that's right.” Tetsu agreed picking up the pace. His time together with Hyde had taught him that his friend could take whatever he had to give him. No longer did he see Hyde as a delicate flower. He was strong and tough. A gemstone perhaps?

            Their moans filled the room as Tetsu forgot all but the pleasure. All the years he had known Hyde, every sleepover as kids, every little secret they had shared had all lead to amazing moments like this. He couldn't wish for a better friend and in that realisation, he let go and came harder than he ever had. Sex was wonderful but the love they shared? That was something even more precious.

 

            Hyde stood at the airport watching Tetsu go with tears in his eyes. Was this it? Were they to be parted for long months once again? He had promised to visit Tetsu in the spring but that was so far away.

            “I made a mistake.” Hyde whispered. Not even aware he was speaking out loud. He'd chosen his education but that would have been easier to walk away from. Leaving Tetsu now was ripping his soul apart. He couldn't handle this pain. It was breaking him apart. Had this been how Tetsu felt when it had been him boarding a plane to come here?

            Turning Hyde began to run, not towards Tetsu who had already disappeared through security, but towards a ticket desk. He needed to get back to Japan. He needed to go home. Unfortunately there was a queue but he waited patiently and bought a ticket for a flight in a few hour’s time. He'd have to rush home and get his passport anyway so the delay wouldn't be too horrible.

            Grinning like a fool, and perhaps he was, he texted Tetsu to let him know the good news. Laughing out loud at Tetsu's response that he had more rope and rings back in Japan and how he would use them to make sure he never left the house. He was to be Tetsu's prisoner then? That was just fine. Prisoners didn't have to worry about their education or paying their bills. Two things that had kept Hyde from making this decision before. His love was reckless and his parents were sure to complain when they realised that he was walking out of his expensive education but the thing with love was, it just didn't care and neither did Hyde.


End file.
